


Fixing the future

by m_findlow



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: The TARDIS realises her error and fixes it.





	Fixing the future

She didn't want to admit to The Doctor that she'd let Rose take her spirit and channel it to destroy the daleks. She loved Rose and she loved The Doctor. That was why she'd let it happen. And beautiful, courageous Rose had been so determined to get back and save The Doctor, she just had to. She saw what Rose wanted to do. She wanted to fix things and to save Jack who'd sacrificed himself. She let herself get caught up in Rose's determination, and instead of just reviving Jack, she'd made his lifeline a fixed point in time.

At first she'd been scared by the mistake she'd made. When Jack had latched onto her back in Cardiff she had desperately tried to be rid of him, afraid of what she might discover. But then all the way to the year one hundred billion and back, and the year that never was, she'd begun to see what kind of man he'd become, and she realised that she hadn't made a mistake. If anything she'd done good. 

He had changed in all the years of life he'd been given and all the years that had passed since they'd last seen one another. And even though she could have fixed him if she really wanted to - and that she saw the terrible burden it placed on him to have outlive everyone else - she had also seen that he was capable of bearing that burden, and of all the good that he would achieve with his immortality. 

That was why as she watched Jack and Ianto every day in the TARDIS, living inside her walls, and saw how much they loved one another, she understood that it was important to keep Jack grounded. He needed someone to guide him through the long years ahead. And for all the good he had done, and all the sacrifices he'd made, he deserved to be happy. She had taken a sneak peek into the far flung future and knew for certain that the future needed him. That was why one night as the two of them were in the throes of passionate lovemaking, she didn't hesitate in her decision, starting to infuse tiny amounts of the time vortex into Jack's lover. Just a little each day so that he didn't notice.

She'd kept The Doctor supplied with and endless string of companions to see him through his own never-ending life, so it was a simple logic that no immortal should have to witness the eras without a companion by their side also. There should always be two. Everything in the universe had been created in twos, protons and electrons, darkness and light, matter and antimatter, love and hate. She would correct her own mistake in creating just one immortal by creating the other half that would complement it. Once she was done she signed with contentment that the universe had been put right once more.


End file.
